


【铁盾】豆皮火锅

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 人间四季 第一年番外





	【铁盾】豆皮火锅

情侣开始同居，意味着生活的分享和互相渗透。

它的初期外在表现是两人得或是主动或是被动地学会分摊家务，直至形成相对固定的模式，无论这个模式是九一开还是五五开。

史蒂夫和托尼的家务分摊方式非常简单，用句老话来说就是你耕田来我织布，你挑水来我浇园；用简单易懂的现代人话来说就是你做你会做的，我做我会做的。

在大致五五开的基础上，越界和心血来潮总是难免的，托尼心情一好就会买菜回来或者试图入主厨房，史蒂夫有空的时候也妄图和扫地机器人达成有效沟通。此类戗行注定是短暂的，因为托尼深知人是铁饭是钢一顿不吃饿得慌，史蒂夫也在多次失败之后总结出了经验：其他智能家电都是科学的，但扫地机器人是一门玄学。

总之，他们两人的同居生活开始得波澜不惊，没有遇到需要半夜偷偷点亮手机屏幕到某大型情感问答平台上提问求助的大问题，也没有任何人憋屈到想去匿名树洞投稿，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

唯一让史蒂夫不太适应的部分是，他觉得托尼好像在把那个扫地机器人当狗养，尤其是每次他端着杯大叶苦丁蹲下来温柔抚摸扫地机器人的上面板的时候，画面后侧仿佛缺了一条红底黄字的横幅，上书“扫地机器人是人类最好的朋友”。

史蒂夫为此在心里记了一笔，准备改日问问托尼有没有饲养一只真正宠物的意向。后来他在晚饭桌上提了一下这事儿，具体措辞为“如果要养宠物，你最想养什么”。

那天晚饭的菜色里有着托尼的一项成功的新尝试，他得意地咬着加了可乐的糖醋排骨，回答道：“哆啦A梦吧。”

说完了还哼哼“如果我有仙女棒，变大变小变漂亮……”

“选碳基生物好吗？”

“那吸盘魔偶吧。”

虽然托尼学会了要给晚餐留一条后路，但再多的挫折似乎也阻断不了他对家庭业余烹饪的热爱，根据工欲善其事必先利其器的指导思想，他把这份热情更多地宣泄在了三天两头往回买各类厨房用品上。

最开始的时候是一些传统项目。

他一边说自己买了成套的情侣围裙一边拆开包装，把其中一条扯出来套在史蒂夫身上系好，满意地打量一番之后拿出剩下的那条，然而这条的尺寸和史蒂夫身上的显然有着很大差距。

托尼抖开包装袋，一看标签上的小字，顿时就抓狂了：“围裙怎么还有亲子套装的？！”

后来那些“不怎么传统的项目”有些很好用，并得到了其实水平也很一般的掌厨人史蒂夫的热烈拥护，还有一些在被证明实用价值较低之后，被拿去进行了垃圾分类的实践操作。

系上围裙——当然，系的不是亲子套装里的那条——的托尼俨然是专业厨师的派头，而且他确实掌握了很多能够用以炫技的烹饪技巧，会单手打蛋，会熟练颠锅，能切蓑衣黄瓜，还给史蒂夫表演过豆腐开花。

为此，在同居以前，史蒂夫一直以为托尼是个在此烹饪领域颇有造诣的业余美食爱好者，直到搬进来之后，他才发现托尼其实缺乏基本的做菜常识。

比如他分不清葱蒜——对，他还分不清大蒜和水仙呢——再比如他炖鸡汤的时候一开始就放盐，对此并不知情的史蒂夫在鸡汤炖好关火之前又放了一遍盐，偏偏那天的鸡汤还是拿来待客的，克林特刚喝了一口就把碗放下说：“你们家这汤……真下饭。”

纵使如此，史蒂夫还是常常睁一只眼闭一只眼，放任托尼钻进厨房宣泄他的烹饪热情，免得把他给憋坏了，憋坏了的后果就是史蒂夫忽然在周末的早上被摇醒，只见托尼疲倦又兴奋地告诉他：“快起来，今天早饭吃我亲自做的佛跳墙。”

史蒂夫的一句“倒也不必”硬是卡在喉咙里没说出口，起床洗漱坐到桌前，尝了一口托尼端上来的汤。

“味道怎么样？佛想跳墙吗？”大厨特别有大厨范儿地在围裙上擦着手。

史蒂夫实话实说：“想跳楼。”

托尼和史蒂夫同时加班，尤其是忙到双双把工作带回家里的时候，家务就要稍微糊弄一些——糊弄的意思是干脆交给专业的保洁员，到时候按小时结账。

他们两个人在书房里一人一台电脑各自奋战，托尼偶尔起身去给他的大叶苦丁添水，回来的路上再蹲下来摸摸他的扫地机器人。

如此忙碌了数日之后忽然闲下来的那天，会反而难以入眠，两人身上都出现了相同症状，明明半夜才睡下，却都在凌晨醒了过来，懒洋洋的没什么精神，但真要躺下来却又睡不着。

托尼嘀咕了一句我都不想下床。

史蒂夫说巧了，我也是，就想靠着。

于是他们就进行了一些不用下床也能进行的运动：指的是靠在床上玩PS4上的NBA2K。

不过玩了几局之后他们确实也进行了一些不用下床也不需要电子产品，仅需一些橡胶制品就能进行的运动。

然后托尼说，有点困了。

史蒂夫说，嗯，我也困了，再睡会儿吧。

然后他们就在被窝里从上午睡到了黄昏，一口气错过了早饭午饭下午茶，要是再等一会儿，晚饭都能就着新闻联播一起吃了。

托尼直接排除了他们中的任何一个人此刻下床做饭这个选项，抓起手机问史蒂夫：“外卖？想吃啥？”

“你随便点吧，我没什么胃口。”

托尼打开手机划拉了两下又放下来：“我也没什么胃口。”

史蒂夫想起了什么似的爬起来：“我之前让保洁阿姨帮我把黄豆给泡上了。”

“然后？”

“本来准备做豆腐的。”

“然后？”

史蒂夫懒得解释了，起身去厨房，托尼隐约听见厨房传来榨汁机的轰鸣声，又过了一会儿，史蒂夫夹着电磁炉，端着一口锅，用胳膊肘顶开门走了进来，把东西放在地毯中央的小茶几上。

“这什么玩意儿？”托尼探头看了看锅里白花花的液体，“豆浆？”

史蒂夫一边给电磁炉找插座一边吩咐他：“去拿碗筷，带点能蘸的东西来。”

托尼带着两副碗筷和一瓶老干妈回来的时候，那口锅已经被史蒂夫安置在了电磁炉上，表面正慢慢凝结出一层薄膜。

“哦。”托尼挨着史蒂夫坐下，把碗筷和老干妈也摆下来，“想请我吃豆皮啊？”

史蒂夫用筷子捞起那片已经成形的豆皮，放到托尼碗里：“第一片给你吧。”

豆皮薄薄的一片，也不抵饱，倒正适合此刻没什么胃口的人蘸了酱当零嘴，托尼解决了史蒂夫夹给他的那片，咂摸咂摸嘴，又想朝锅里伸筷子。

“你不是说你没胃口吗？”史蒂夫挡开他的筷子，“下一片还要再等个两三分钟才能出来。”

卧室里的灯开着暖黄色，两个人靠在一起，各自拿着碗筷盯着锅里的豆浆，等着表面上那层豆皮慢慢凝结出来。

谁也不饿，但此时就是馋这一口，豆皮一成形，两双筷子立刻下去捞，谁先夹到了就是谁的，有时候谁筷子下早了，把豆皮搅散了，还要遭到对方的谴责。

托尼被这慢吞吞的吃法弄得打哈欠：“我俩待会儿要是吃睡着了没人关电磁炉怎么办？这可是安全隐患。”

史蒂夫跟着打哈欠：“吃差不多就算了吧，剩下的我还得做豆腐。”

“豆腐记得留一块给我，我做上次那个开花豆腐汤。”

“然后又是豆腐花开得挺好，但忘了放调料？”

“没放调料总比调料放多了好吧，至少还能弥补。”

这时候扫地机器人爬上了地毯，增压模式的指示灯亮了亮，史蒂夫忽然就领悟了该怎么和非碳基生物建立情感联系，他和托尼一样探过身，温柔地抚摸着扫地机器人的上面板：“你看你爸多不靠谱。”


End file.
